


The X Twins

by reader1718



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	The X Twins

The X-Twins

Tony Wyzek was a normal kid, or at least he thought he was. He led the Jets gang, one of the most notorious gangs of boys on New York’s West Side. He and the other boys loved to mess around with one of the other rival gangs, made up of Puerto Rican boys that lived in some of the poorer homes on the West Side, the Sharks. Then one day, Tony decided he was tired of messing around with the Sharks, and decided he wanted to get a job so that he could make an honest living So he got a job working for the man who ran the local candy store, Doc. Tony really enjoyed his job and was peace for once in his life. But then something happened that disrupted Tony’s quiet, carefree life.

It happened one day while Tony and his twin sister, Antonia were out enjoying some free time together after school. Just then four guys with guns ran up and snatched Antonia’s purse. “Hey! Give that back!” she yelled, chasing them down the street with Tony following close behind. What neither twin noticed was that Antonia’s feet left molten, smoking footprints! Just then, the thieves swiped an unattended car from its owner, who was busy making a phone call at a local pay phone. They drove off, the owner cursing and shaking his fist at them as they sped away. Tony wished they would stop, and flung out his hand to try and flag them down, but just then a flash of intense light burst forth, blinding the driver and his passengers, forcing them to stop. Just then, the police pulled up, having been called by the car’s owner, and arrested the thieves. The strange thing the police noted, however, was the fact that all four of the car’s tires seemed to have been melted. The police returned Antonia’s purse and the twins headed home.

When they got there, they found a man waiting to talk to them. He told them his name was Professor Charles Xavier and he offered them an invitation to attend his special school for “gifted students”, and by that he meant mutants. Tony and Antonia were surprised to learn that they were mutants. Professor Xavier had learned of their powers when they had inadvertently manifested during the purse snatching. Tony could transform sound into light, while Antonia had geothermal abilities, enabling her to control the movement of earth and tectonic plates (even to the extent of causing seismic upheaval, as well as enabling her to call forth molten rock from the Earth’s core, producing projectiles composed of lava, or miniature volcanoes. That was what had caused the car’s tires to melt earlier. The twins, realizing that their powers were out of control, agreed to go to the Institute and train.

The next day, they arrived at the Institute and were introduced to the other students. Tony quickly formed a friendship with several of the other boys at the school, and his sister formed a friendship with several girls, including Amara Aquilla, who had powers like hers. Antonia took the codename Volcana, while Tony took the codename Prism. He began immediately training to become an X-Man alongside his sister, and eventually they got uniforms of their own. They began participating in missions with the team, but they always worried that Tony’s friends in the Jets gang (or worse, the Sharks, the Jets’ rivals) would see them and word would get out that they were mutants, so they became two of the members who wore masks to hide their identities. However, one day the twins’ mutant secret would be discovered by Riff and the Jets.

It happened one day when the boys were visiting the Institute. The Brotherhood of Mutants, led by Magneto, decided to stage an unexpected and unauthorized attack on the school. Fortunately the Jets were the only civilians visiting the Institute that day and they were quickly moved safely away from the fight. However, the Jets could still see what was going on and learned that Antonia and her brother were both mutants. It wasn’t completely obvious with Tony, but they figured if both of them were here and she was a mutant, he must be too. They weren’t happy with the fact that the twins had hidden their powers, but that was only because it made them feel as if he thought they were untrustworthy, which was somewhat insulting. Tony was quick to reassure them that this wasn’t the case, that they had only kept it a secret because they had wanted to wait till their powers were more under control. This explanation satisfied his friends and they resolved to remain friends.

The End


End file.
